Harry Potter and Voldemort's Son
by Darkerwolfe5
Summary: “So you and Harry?” Godric asked slowly, testing the atmosphere as a swimmer tests the water. He watched her, she paused and stared at her moving feet.
1. Default Chapter

A warm feeling enveloped Harry; it felt good. Safe. So many times had his dreams left him feeling cold and worn, shivering in panic, but this was different. He was floating, looking down from the sky. Some where he knew someone was near, but he couldn't see or hear him or her. Their face was blurred, but they were smiling.  
  
Harry smiled in his deep sleep state, the sensation that the smile gave him, pride, acceptance, and love.caused the involuntary reaction.  
  
Off to his right a loud crack shot from the woods, jerking his attention from the smiling face. When he looked back the face was gone, the warm feeling disappeared and despair gripped his heart. Godric was carved into the dirt ground beneath Harry's feet.  
  
Harry was now tossing in his sleep, as the dream took a dangerous turn.  
  
"Harry Potter." A voice spat menacingly. The voice iced Harry over, he knew who it was.  
  
"Voldemort." He answered flatly.  
  
"You're connected to him. You'll bring him to me."  
  
Harry reaction was aggressive, "No!" Voldemort laughed, taking his wand he pointed it straight at Harry.  
  
Harry Potter  
  
And  
  
Voldemort's Son  
  
By: Dark  
  
Harry bolted wake, his body covered in a cold sweat. His hand automatically running over his painful scar, hissing as he touched it. He fumbled for his glasses, knocking them to the ground.  
  
"Harry?"  
  
"Its okay Ron." He replied breathing hard, grasping his glasses he slid them on fitting them comfortably behind his ears.  
  
"Okay. Well its time, been downstairs in 5."  
  
Harry nodded in reply, falling back onto his pillow, the sweat drying onto his cold skin. Thoughts whirled around in his head, Who could I possibly be connected to that Voldemort would want that badly, he thought. "Dumbldore." He breathed, "He's after Dumbldore."  
  
Harry lay there and shook his head, but he was connected to Dumbldore. Not like the way the dream made it feel. It was a deeper connection, something else, but as he went through people in his head each person didn't have the right connection, not even Hermoine or Ron.  
  
"Harry!!" Ron's voice bellowed, Harry snapped out of his thoughts, and quickly through on the clothes laying at the end of his bed and clambered down the stairs.  
  
"Good Morning Harry." Came the normal greeting from the Wesley family, and Hermoine who had spent the summer with them also.  
  
"Good Morning." Harry answered back, he was happy that Ron had kept his word about getting him soon. In truth his entire summer still seemed worse than any other he had had. The impatience of being unable to stop everything that was happening, he was frustrated at lest. Now this dream just brought it into an even sharper focus than it was before. Voldemort was out there, and he was getting stronger.  
  
Hermoine felt for Harry the weight of the world seemed to rest on his shoulders and his outward appearance was beginning to show it. His face was drawn and his bright green eyes now looked worn and dull. His hair was a mess from the number of times he had run his hands through it, and even as he turned his head up to smile at her, it wasn't real.  
  
"Better eat quick.don't want to miss the train." Mrs. Wesley called. Within five minutes both Ron and Harry had folded their pancakes, stuffed them in their mouth, chew, swallow, and wash them down with eggs, bacon, and milk. Hermoine watched, laughing at them. Ron turned her mouth full, "What?" he asked spitting food crumbs from his mouth.  
  
"Nothing.nothing at all." She said softly.  
  
Harry still couldn't shake the feeling, of despair from earlier, even as the Hogwarts express came into view as they crossed the barrier into platform 9 ¾.  
  
"Harry?" It was Hermoine, " Are you okay?"  
  
Harry felt terrible; he could see in her face that he problems were affecting her. He looked to Ron for help but found the same staring eyes, pleading with him to tell him his worries.  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." He said shortly, watching their faces deflate. Harry turned away from them, just in time to avoid being run over by Dean Thomas. "Hey Dean what's going on?"  
  
Dean's face was in a smile, " Harry you won't believe it, a 7th year transfer student is fighting Draco Malfoy." Dean quickly ran off, after that trying to get to the front of a crowd of students cheering on the fight. Harry stared after him before running into the crowd himself followed by Ron and Hermoine.  
  
Harry got to the inner ring first, pushing people out of his way; he finally was able to see. Malfoy was lying on the ground, a blast of blue light sent Crabbe and Goyle flying landing in front of him. Cheers erupted from the crowd, a boy around 17 stepped forward his wand flipping through his fingers. Blonde hair fell in front of his eyes concealing their chocolate brown color. His voice was equally dark in depth, it rumbled in a low warning voice.  
  
"Watch who you mess with next time." He didn't even seem to acknowledge the crowd of people surrounding them, but walked towards Malfoy stretching out his hand. "Get up," his voice was normal now but still in a controlling tone, "Don't need anymore humiliation." Harry watched Malfoy's face change from fear to rage, he whipped his wand around sending yellow flashes sending the boy flying into the crowd. Slythriens amongst the crowd cheered, but it wasn't long till the transfer retaliated, this time in a more aggressive way. Green light exploded from his wand catch Malfoy off guard, at fist Malfoy merely fell forward from the attack but the green streams continued to pour from the boy's wand, slowly before their eyes they relived Malfoy being transformed, this time into a rat. The boy stopped and made his way towards the cowering animal. His wand was out. Everyone had gone quite, as he leaned down and crouched over the rat.  
  
"I told you."he said softly, then he gently tapped the rat twice, and in a matter of seconds Malfoy was back to normal, except for the fact that he was now backing down. The boy straightened back up no one spoke until he began walking away. a sudden shrill voice rang through the crowd of students causing the boy to flinch.  
"GODRIC RIDDLE!!" everyone looked around, "Move. Out. Of. My way. Godric you stay right there!!!" the voice yelled again. Then Harry saw the owner, she burst through the inner circle of students.  
  
She was frumpy old woman, and much shorter than Godric, her slivery white hair was pulled into a tight bun, and she was topped off with a shabby witch hat. She made straight for Godric in angry steps. Her height didn't seem to matter as she reached up and grasped Godric's ear and pulled him down to her face.\  
  
"WHAT HAVE I TOLD YOU ABOUT THE TRANSFIGURATION OF OTHERS?!" she screamed into his face.she seemed to have a strength about her making everyone feel guilty with her lecture.  
  
"No-No-Not to." Godric winced in pain, "Let go Grandma, please."  
  
The old woman huffed in rage and twisted his ear harder, "Apologize." She said flatly. Around them students were beginning to point and laugh.  
  
"Apologize." She stated again, "RIGHT NOW GODRIC!" Giving his ear a final twist she released him.  
  
"But Gran,"  
  
"Don't you but grandma me!" Apologize now."  
  
Godric turned around, his shoulders sagging over, "Stand up straight." Godric stood ridged, with a grumpy frown on his face and slowly began to mumble his apology.  
  
"Godric..." and suddenly his apology became loud and clear, and from what it sounded like it wasn't the first time he had to say it.  
  
"I'm sorry for turning you into an animal," he droned "I hope that we can become friends with each other in the near future." Finished he grudgingly stuck out his hand to Malfoy.  
  
By this time Malfoy had regained his smug smile and he merely laughed and walked away from Godric's outstretched hand.  
  
Godric's Grandmother however didn't waste anytime in regaining Godric's ear, pulling him with her as they left the crowd. Even as they walked out of the crowd you could still hear her ranting.  
  
"Just like you're father, going off the handle... What were you thinking?! Another child that's the 12th Godric Thomas Riddle and if you get into any more trouble at that school...OH! You'll be in trouble!!!!"  
  
The crowd of students broke apart in laughter, slowly returning to boarding the train.  
  
"Wow.I think that's him." Ron assured himself softly.  
  
Authors Note: So what do ya think good, yes? No? Review and tell. Plez ^_^ 


	2. Godric

Chapter Two: Friends and Enemies  
  
Godric rubbed his ear and arm, and hissed at the slight pressure of his fingertips against his burning skin. It was broken; he knew it and on his right arm, "dang." He muttered softly biting his lip hard as not to let the others see.  
  
"I shouldn't have done that." He sighed dropping into the first empty compartment, * you idiot, they probably know who you are now. * he thought bitterly roughly rolling over the seat. "Shut up." He muttered.  
  
** You shut up. You know they're going to be like all the others.** the voice persisted.  
  
Godric laid in stubborn silence, his thoughts and fears getting the better of him, half way through the trip he was so flustered by the voice that he threaten a small first year, for blocking the hall. Obviously, not the greatest of way to start the new transfer.  
  
Now as he pasted compartments, whispers erupted and heads would peer out to have a look at the "new kid." He would glare at them, first years would shriek and leave, others would glare back and on one occasion and entire compartment of girls giggled frantically.  
  
On the occasion of returning from the food trolley (which he had slept through when it passed) he found three people sitting in his compartment.  
  
Hermoine's head looked up at the entrance of a new person, in his hand was a chocolate frog and in the other a bag of Berrty Botts every flavored beans. At first she didn't recognize him, and he just stood there a look of panic and confusion on his face, but then her eyes widened with realization. He must have seen to, for his eyes widened with even greater size, and he began to sputter for words.  
  
Harry sat in the corner with Ron opposite of Hermoine, and stared at Godric.or at lest Ron thought it was as well as his grandmother who had repeated his name. The name Godric carved in the dirt flashed in front of his eyes, as he spoke.  
  
"Um.sorry must have the wrong compartment." He turned quickly, awkwardly hitting his head on the compartment door in his rush. He didn't utter a sound of shock, surprise, or pain; on the contrary, his face became a darker shade of red.  
  
"You don't have to go." Hermoine interjected as he slid the door open. Harry was shocked to hear her voice he was so concentrated on Godric he forgot about everyone else. But he stopped his body ridged, as he turned back around, and reentered. Hermoine gestured towards the seat next to her. For the first few seconds he just stood there, as though contemplating running out or staying. He did eventually make up his mind for he sat down slowly by Hermoine, gripping his chocolate frog and beans in his left hand.  
  
** Ahhhh!!! ** Godric's head screamed. They were just staring at him, he began to feel self-conscious, he glanced at his right arm to make sure it didn't look broken, he inwardly sighed, he looked normal. ** Okay, as soon as you get something in you're mouth you don't have to talk. ** He brought his left hand to his lap and dropped the chocolate frog in his lap and began laboring over bag of jelly beans, all the while the three other people staring at him.  
  
"Do you need any help?"  
  
It was the girl again, she held out her hand and Godric just stared at it before slowly handing the bag over. Then relaxed as she focused on opening the bag, he watched her thoughtfully. She was pretty, that was the first thought that entered his mind, followed by nice, sweet, I guess its okay to talk to her, what about the others.Wait she's handing the bag back, say something you idiot!  
  
Hermoine locked eyes with the boy, handing his bag of candy back, there had been a smile on his face when she first started handing it then it turned into another look of uncertainty. She then smiled as his hand moved to take the bag, and a soft "Thank you, " murmured past his lips.  
  
"What's your name?"  
  
** Thank god for Ron. ** Harry thought, as his jealousy level began to decline, when Godric jumped slightly and moved away from Hermoine.  
  
"Godric." he responded slowly, "yours?"  
  
Ron smiled at his attempt to get a conversation going working. "Ron, and that's Hermoine next to you, and Harry. Harry Potter." He added quickly. Ron resumed his smug smile, as Godric paused on Harry. ** This should keep it from getting uncomfortable. ** He thought leaning back.  
  
Hermoine seemed to be the only one to notice the lack of interest in Harry coming from Godric, who was staring waiting for Ron or Harry to say something.  
  
"So." she began "what year are you?" She hoped acting as if she didn't know would spark some kind of responds.  
  
" um. I don't know." He stated flatly. "You guys are 6th years right?" Hermoine nodded as did Ron and Harry. "So you know that kid from earlier," he added quietly. Again everyone nodded.  
  
"You really feel sorry for Malfoy?" Ron blurted out, laughing. Godric looked up to see everyone laughing.  
  
" Well, yeah." he laughed  
  
The rest of the train ride was not as uncomfortable; Hermoine would occasionally get Godric to talk about himself. Though most of the time, he just sat back smile and laugh. The only person who seemed still paranoid about Godric was Harry himself; who had begun to notice Godric never using his right hand/arm to grab anything or move it at all. Most of all the instant connection that Hermoine and Godric were having was stirring something up inside of him, making in a way hate him. Harry could tell that Godric was interested in Hermoine by the way he continually watched her out of the corner of his eye when he wasn't talking. Harry couldn't tell though about Hermoine, she seemed like she just wanted to help him out, but jealousy wouldn't let Harry drop the feeling of anger towards Godric.  
  
Hermoine smiled up at Harry as Godric, talked with Ron about Quidditch, apparently Godric turned out to be a fan of Ron's favorite team. The Cudley Cannons. "So Harry, happy meet the guy who just beat Draco?"  
  
Harry smiled, "yeah that defiantly is on my top moments list." He laughed. "Seems Ron and him are getting along pretty well." Both he and Hermoine turned and looked at the two, who were now singing the Cannons fight song for the third time.  
  
Around that time the train began to slow down, "Oh we're getting close." Hermoine said, "You might want to put on your school uniforms." Hermoine, who was already decked out in her school uniform, complete with house patch on her cloak. Harry and Ron both nodded and began to gather their things. Godric forgetting about his arm, stood up to began to remove his jacket, to put on his cloak, but instead yelped at the sudden pain shooting up his arm. Everyone's head whirled around at him, as he tried to tug off the jacket as gently as he could, but only provided a view of his arm in which now the bone was pressed firmly against the skin and popping in and out of place. He quickly turned around before anyone could notice and biting down hard on his bottom lip suppressed followed cries.  
  
The Hogwarts express came to a complete stop, and the students clambered off, Harry, Ron, Hermoine, and Godric all moved with the crowd of students; minus the first years, to the carriages drawn bye those skeleton death horse, invisible to those who haven't experienced a matter surrounding death. Harry boarded the carriage without hesitation, followed by Ron, and Hermoine who couldn't see them anyway. Godric however paused before entering, and sitting across from Harry stated, "You have some strange ways of find things to pull these."  
  
"You see them??" Harry asked surprised  
  
"Yeah. Can't everyone??" Godric asked confused at the sudden burst of Harry's voice, but Harry didn't answer. He sat in thought; silence fell in the carriage and continued even as Godric departed from the other three to be sorted.  
  
Hermoine, Ron, and Harry all sat at the Gryffindor table, waiting for the feast to begin, chatted with some friends they haven't seen, but then rested on talking amongst one another.  
  
"What do you think about Godric." Ron asked generally, " he seems pretty okay to me, especially after he showed up Malfoy." Harry looked at Ron questionably.  
  
"Don't you know him Ron?" Harry asked. Ron looked a little confused, but then understood.  
  
"Oh you heard me back there, I thought I did but the one I knew would be a teacher if he were to go here. He graduated with Percy.  
  
" How come we never knew him." Hermoine chimed in as the sorting hat began his song.  
  
" You didn't? He was popular for the 7th years. Really smart.I guess you guys didn't know him cause of Percy."  
  
"Well wasn't he in Gryffindor?" Harry asked leaning across the table to hear as the hat finished and applause filled the room.  
  
"No.I think, yeah he was, he was the Slytherin prefect."  
  
Harry and Hermoines' questions were cut off by Dumbldore's booming voice. " Before we actually begin sorting I would like to announce that we will be having a new teacher joining us this year. Mr. Godric Riddle will be teaching your Defense Against the Dark Arts Classes, and I do hope you will give respect both, during and outside of class, making him feel welcomed here at Hogwarts.  
  
Around the great hall jaws dropped as Godric stepped forward, waving his hand at the students of the hall, a scared smile plastered on his face.  
  
"Maybe that was him after all."  
  
Plez review  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter (there I said it) 


	3. Class

Chapter 3  
  
"Afternoon!"  
  
The sharp intake of air caused a surrounding gasp, from the surprised students.........not to mention the few that jumped and few inches from their seats.  
  
Godric jumped at the reaction he gave his students... "so sorry didn't mean to frighten you." He walked steadily to the front, being chased by the fits of giggles from the girls of the class.  
  
Harry inwardly groaned, it was only three days into the year and his female classmates high pitched giggles were becoming irritating.  
  
" So!" Godric smiled taking out his wand... "Where are we from yesterday?"  
  
Hermoine's hand shot up in the air. "We were starting real defense against the dark arts, as you put it professor." What really annoyed harry was Hermoine's eagerness to answer questions.........like all the other girls in the class.  
  
"Ah yes! Thank you Miss. Granger." Godric smiled warmly at Hermoine, "Real Defense against the Dark Arts. Not something that should be spread around to the younger of the students of this school. This is only for 6th and 7th years."  
  
Slowly Harry sulked, even though he hated the affect Godric had on the girls of the school, he was a great teacher.  
  
"In this class you will learn the importance of having alliances..." he paused, "Take to day for instance!" His voice rising suddenly, "I'll be having you split into teams, whatever partners you like and how ever many you wish to join your group. You'll be performing jinxes on your fellow classmates...whatever ones you want...and the only rule is, there is no rules." He stopped and clapped his hands... "Go!"  
  
The class stared at him dumbfounded, in the back however Draco Malfoy found his voice. "Anything professor?" he said eyes angrily on the back of Hermoine's head.  
  
Godric's eyes sharpened, " Within what I deem fair play..." Harry could see the twist in agony of Godric's eyes in finishing, "...Mr. Malfoy."  
  
Malfoy laughed; elbowing Crabbe and Goyle and pointing out everyone he wanted hit. " That filthy mudblood's going to get it this time," he hissed under his breath, while both Crabbe and Goyle sniggered in response.  
  
Another hand shot in the air... "Will you be in this also?" another student called out. Godric thought for a moment, then in a flat response, "yes."  
  
Faster than the first hand a second shot up, from the left of Harry, "But that's unfair..." Ron began to complain, before and icy feeling and laughing filled the room. Harry felt it too, as did everyone else in the class. Godric stood at the front of the class laughing void of emotion...his expression of one who saw more than what he should have...and in a voice just as jagged and cold, he answered Ron... " Life is never fair...especially involving a group of Death Eaters."  
  
The rest of class wasn't exactly what everyone expected, they split off into and Godric led them down onto the grounds...where he promptly shouted that they begin.  
  
By the end Harry had been hit by the same shaky knees jinx five times; in fact as he looked around him, every girl was still tightly grasping their wands while every guy was wiggling helplessly on the ground, some finally giving up and waiting for their jinx to ware off.  
  
Godric's survey of the field allowed him to pocket his wand, before other students could see him. He eyed Malfoy keenly as he flopped on the ground next to the two stiff forms of Crabbe and Goyle. He had a few close calls with Malfoy, he nearly struck Hermoine with a teeth enlarger jinx, and luckly Godric was ably to get block that one. He raised his head and looked out for the other girls who were now packing together in groups, amongst of laughter. Maybe he shouldn't have given them such a crutch he debated this in his mind, but concluded by merely shrugging his shoulders and cast an apologetic look at the boy closest to him.  
  
"Hermoine!" he called out, spotting her just outside one of the groups. When she finally turned to look at him she motioned her over.  
  
"Hermoine! He's actually calling you over!" Lavender, standing on her toes to see over the heads of the girls in the circle. She stared at Godric, many girls followed suit and then as if on a q of some kind all sighed.  
  
Hermoine's head turned around from them to look at him, she couldn't see what was so special about him...*except for those arms...* "What?" she said softly as the thought quickly left her mind. She now focused on Godric who was smiling and waving her over. She turned back to the group of girls now breaking into hysteric laughter.  
  
"He wants you come over!" the all chanted pushing her towards him  
  
"He's a teacher." Hermoine said flatly, "probley just wants to talk about class." *yes that's it...just class...*  
  
"Maybe...but he's so hot..." one of the others girls chimed  
  
"Not really he's more of a quirky hot...don't you think?"  
  
"What? No he's hot...Look at him!" They all glanced back again at Godric who was still smiling, leaning up against a tree. He didn't ware robes but wore a toned down version of boys' uniform. His sleeve left sleeve rolled up revealing a lean forearm, tie loosened, and hair just as unruly...*like Harry's* which crossed Hermoine's mind.  
  
"Okay...maybe you have a point but look at the things he dose..."  
  
Hermoine quickly chose to go over to Godric than hear her classmates argue about what kind of hot guy he was.  
  
"Hey." Godric spoke softly. 


	4. FAce the past

Chapter 4  
  
"Hermione..."  
  
Godric stirred slightly in his sleep.  
  
"What are you doing Godric?" a voice from his dream called out.  
  
Godric's head whipped around is his sleep. His dream self also doing so to get a better look at the intruder of his bliss.  
  
Rage slowly set in as the face's swimmy image became clear, the image that had plagued Godric from birth could even crowd into his most protected thoughts. The face tilted it head to the side and smiled revealing fang like teeth.  
  
Frustration, the feeling of complete loathing consumed Godric, as the face's void black eyes flicked to Godric's dream image of Hermione, its tongue slowing running over its teeth...  
  
Godric was suddenly awake, eyes squinting against the brilliant sunlight flooding his quarters of the Gryffindor Tower. The small beads of sweat that dotted his face slid across his anger red tinted cheeks as he swung his legs over the side of the bed. There he sat breathing slowly calming down before he reached up and slowly ran his fingers down his right arm outlining a thick scar...memories flashed hurriedly through his mind. The calm he was searching for quickly abandoned for anger.  
  
"Godric..." his voice like gravel... "Stop it."  
  
As sudden as his emotions changed his body launched his hand into the stonewall that built and surrounded his room.  
  
Hermione's head turned, as did the other Gryffindor students in the common room. Everyone glanced around. Yet all eyes always fell on the far wall of the common room...  
  
"What was that?" Harry whispered.  
  
Godric cursed himself as he gripped his swollen hand...His eyes flickered up to the far wall of his room, cursing again as students began to approached his hidden room. Then he sighed as he remembered...He was the only one ever to find this room. The only living member allowed anyway...  
  
Slowly he stood stretching the tight muscles in his neck and back, then quickly run his hand through his hair, still desperately trying to wake up and shake the face from his dream.  
  
Hermione stared curiously at the cold stonewall. She was sure this was where the scream came from. She frowned pressing her hand flat against it.  
  
"Hmmm."  
  
"Hermione!" Harry called impatiently watching Hermione, "we have to go or we're going to be late." Reluctantly Hermione allowed her self to be tugged away from the puzzle of the screaming wall, and trudged down to the great hall to have breakfast.  
  
From inside his room Godric released his long held breath, Hermione had come close to getting the handle in her grasp. He stood still for a few more moments, staring expectantly, waiting for complete silence.  
  
When nothing came he finally shook his head and continued his path to the bathroom.  
  
Harry rapped his fingers absently, around him students were laying there heads down on their desk finally succumbing to boredom.  
  
"This is stupid!" finally growled.  
  
From her place next to him Hermione looked up from her book casting a side-glance at him before returning to her prior task.  
  
"What?" Harry shot back; Hermione shut her book, the snap echoing over the silence in the classroom.  
  
"Have you even thought about the wall?" Hermione asked flatly, "Do you even realize there are hidden passages, that no one's found yet in Hogwarts?"  
  
"So what...and wall yelled...big deal." Harry grumbled, "Where is he?"  
  
"I know I know...late as usual Mr. Potter, I'll try working it out to your convenience." A bright Godric answered. The class became a sudden burst of motion, boys' heads quickly popping up from their relaxed state; girls unconsciously checking hair.  
  
"Apologies to the rest of the class also." He said this while approaching his desk, and opening on of its many drawers and exposing a cloaked item. "Today's lesson came to me in a dream..." his eyes flicked to Hermione then quickly returned his gaze back to the item he now held in his hand.  
  
Hermione noticed, though she chose not to look up from her book. Instead continued to stare at it while her mind drifted off over the past couple of blurred days.  
  
~  
  
"Hey..." Godric had continued to stare even after Hermione diverted her eyes from his.  
  
"You wanted me?" she asked directly. He only smiled, laughing, shaking his head.  
  
"You're not in trouble if that's what you mean." He continued to smile. This unnerved her. No one had ever smiled like that to her before, like flirting. "I just wanted to get you're opinion." He didn't miss a beat as he moved to brush a piece of grass from her hair. "Hope your friends enjoyed it." His attention had moved from her to the group of girls who were now going into fits of giggles.  
  
Hermione sighed as she turned back to him, only to see his look of puzzlement causing her to choke down a laugh. It was priceless, never had she seen a teacher make a face at their students. Another smile played across his lips, "go ahead and laugh...I know my face is funny. Besides I like your laugh."  
  
The last remark, stopped Hermione, **Is he flirting with me??**  
  
~  
  
"Hermione." Harry's voice bounced around inside her head for a few seconds before it drew her back to the world.  
  
Harry had seen the quick but readable glance from Godric to Hermione, and now knots were beginning to form in the pit of his stomach.  
  
Hermione hadn't regarded it, but was obviously affected by the glance, Harry had stared at her long enough to realize when she actually reading. Jealousy grabbed him softly, not wanting her to remember whatever it meant.  
  
"Hermione?" She came to life, shaking her head and laughing, and her angelic face turned to face his, a laughing smile still playing across her lips.  
  
"Yes?" she wasn't paying attention, Harry's heart dropped.  
  
"Nothing." He grumbled lowering his eyes to his desk, as Hermione shrugged and returned to reading.  
  
Godric sat silently at his desk, around him all he could hear as the starching of quills and the occasional cough from various students. In his hand he gripped the object he had shown them before, there assignment had been to guess, just with their sight and the limited information of its origins, what the mysterious object could and was.  
  
He chuckled to himself, absent-mindedly rubbing the objects metallic shell, its cool surface soothing his fried nerves. He glanced back up at his stumped students, knowing they would never even come close to guessing, the smoothed surfaced object.  
  
There had only ever been two in existence; one was gently gripped in Godric's strong fingers. Which he had only come to posses because it was passed down through his twisting family tree, the other? Godric frowned; the knowledge of the second was also locked in his blood, yet his imitated family, which ironically did not include himself, only knew of its whereabouts. He shook his head blocking the unwanted thoughts, and trading them for the welcomed ones.  
  
~  
  
Hermione was shy that had been his assumption, as he escorted her back to the castle. He found her to be interesting, smart, and very mature. What made it better was that her knowledge of Hogwarts was close to matching his own.  
  
From where they lagged behind the rest of the group, Godric listened to her talk enjoying her welcome company, and the intense motions of her hands as he spoke of S.P.E.W. He had laughed silently at her and she had glared at him, hitting him slightly on the arm.  
  
Smoothly the transtion from school to friends and personal lives went unnoticed, even though Godric continued to remain constricted as not to make her feel as if he was butting in on her life.  
  
"Ever had a girlfriend?"  
  
Godric had thrown his head back and sighed, releasing a barking laugh. "None that would be worth talking over." Hermione lifted an eyebrow in response.  
  
"We're they... "Boring"?" she asked continuing her lifted stare, her fingers frozen in the quotation marks, "From what I hear you were quite the lad."  
  
"No. No. No." he laughed shaking his head, "if anything they were to much." This only got another lifted stare and a short headshake, "They were well, how do I put it nicely?"  
  
"Slutty."  
  
"Thanks." Both laughed and continued to laugh as if they had been friends for the longest of time, instead of have only known each other three days.  
  
"So you and Harry?" Godric asked slowly, testing the atmosphere as a swimmer tests the water. He watched her, she paused and stared at her moving feet. Godric wrenched his eyes from view, his mind playing out the only response he didn't want to hear; "we're and item." They continued for sometime in silence.  
  
"Just friends." She finally chirped smiling, "Why?"  
  
He closed his eyes and scratched the back of his head, "no reason. You asked so I asked." ~  
Godric sighed as he began to swim back to reality, his pleasurable thoughts suddenly being push aside by the face of his past. A cold feeling enveloping him and he squeezed the smooth object tighter.  
  
The class stopped as a low rumbling sound began to come from the foreign object in Godric's hand. Sizzling sparks were beginning to sprout from the tips of his fingers, "Professor!" several students called out. It was all that was needed for Godric to completely regain himself and abruptly stop the never-ending flow of sparks.  
  
"He actually decided to use it?" A voice echoed throughout the dark corridors of an abandon mansion. Long forgotten by it owns and seen as a disgusting spot, surrounded by perfectly kept lawns, freshly painted walls and good mannered people. Yet its occupant found it delightful, and from where he lay on the floor, robes tossleed from being thrown against the wall, a harsh laugh filled the empty silence and void of the house but, also continued, even as lights around the house furiously flipped on. 


End file.
